Magic Vanitas
by XTwilightScytheX
Summary: Vanitas is kicked out of his dance crew, on his way out of the studio he goes into a bar with dancing, only to later become a MALE STRIPPER? *REVIEW PLZ! Story based off the movie Magic Mike. Axel x Vanitas. Lemon is further chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vanitas walked out of the Dance Studio. His eyes narrowed, hiding his depressed emotions of the situation at hand. He had been kicked out of his dance crew, they were going to go to the Urban Dance Camp in Germany, it was his dream. At Urban Dance Camp you can meet dance legends, youtube stars and top international choreographers from Asia, Europe and the USA. He got a letter in the mail about the camp and showed it to his crew, only to be taken out for his own arrogance that and he got into a few fights. He made most of the crews choreography and their going to continue without him and with his moves! He sighed and began walking the streets with his hands in his red harem sweatpants he bought from Chachi Gonzale's website, she's a dance legend who created her own dance pants, they are pretty damn comfortable that and they're made wit G, but mine were specially made and printed with my name above the pockets, Va_nitas Valentine. _He hated his last name, but at the same time loved it. He hated the holiday, but have you ever heard the words _Bloody Valentine_ or those epic horror movies! God, he loved it. He remembered when he first began dancing, he had a fight with his father, and ran out into the streets. He lived in the ghetto side of town, where all the gang fights happen, you know... hookers walk down your street at night. _They were pretty nice though, once he was on his porch crying and one walked over and hugged him.. but shoved her titties in his face.. but he was 11 years old so he liked it._

Then he met a dance battle in the middle of the street, it was an urban Street Dance Style, something you would see the Quick Crew or Brandon Howell do. He watched them, he thought it was pretty fucking cool, they saw him, asking him what was wrong. He told them the whole sad story and they decided to introduce "Dance" to him. It was a great day, except for the whole fight thing.

He stopped as he heard blaring music and neon lights come from the building in front of him, it looked like a dance studio ..bar?

His curiosity led him in, slowly walking in he looked around. Their were many woman, a few men but the majority.. woman. It was definitely a bar. The tables where the woman sat at all had drinks. Then he heard music, it was a song he was familiar with by Lil Wayne and 2 Chainz called YUCK. He smirked to himself, loving the meaning of the song. Then he saw men come out of the stages curtains, they were wearing those men tank tops that were pretty tight so they showed their muscular structure. He watched as they danced, they had good moves, and he had the same style. The girls around them screamed and shouted. _Wow, they are so drunk_. Then the woman took money out of their pockets as the men on stage ripped their shirts off and pants, and they were wearing male stripper thongs. _Oh no.. _The realization hit him, he thought to himself, _How did I not fucking realize this! I may be fucking pansexual but I don't want to go to a strip club! _He quickly sat up from his chair only to be confronted by a red spiky haired tall guy, "Leaving so soon?"

** VANITAS POINT OF VIEW**

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come here." I tried to turn only to blocked again. _"Persistant fuckass..."_ He thought to himself. "Oh I know you, you dance at the Dance Studio down the street... and your pretty famous." That's when he started over-look me.. and when i say over-look i mean OVER-LOOK. He walked around me, looking at my body, then he felt my chest and my ass, "Dude what the fuck!" Some of the woman at the bar were watching and shrieked, it's like their fans, you know those girls that apparently chase famous people around. I was kinda used to that but I had a feeling they were screaming for an entire different reason. "DAYUM your pretty fuckin' built huh? and your ass is nice to." He laughed and teasingly slapped my ass. "The names Axel got it memorized? my stripper name is Lea, yeah sooo lame compared to the others.. anyways how about a job?" _What. the. fucking. hell?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I gave him the _Are you fucking crazy _look. "You want me to be a stripper?" He nodded with a silly grin on his face, showing his upside down triangle tattoos on his face. He sighed, the dance crew was the only way he got money without a job he wouldn't be able to pay his apartment rent. But oh god, wait till the news comes out, _Former Dance Crew Leader Vanitas Valentine Becomes A Stripper! _You know what, I don't even give a fuck, if I truly had any fans they would just stop supporting my crew and they would never get enough gigs so they would never be able to go to Urban Dance Camp. "Okay, fine." He laughed, hugged me and jumped up and down. "Yay! Now we need to introduce you, what should be your stripper name...your rebellious, the mysterious type, you look like a gang member, the badass type... rebel without a cause? Fuck no.. maybe a rapper name, Tyga? No .. how about Vanity? Simple right?" Wow, way to kinda insult me .. he is really good at that though, more then half of it was right. "Yeah sure." "Okay Vanity, come on!" He grabbed my arm, dragging me through the bar and to the back stage. "Take your shirt off!" He repeated because I wasn't paying attention, "Earth to Mr. Jared Leto! Strip your shirt off!" I looked at him like he was crazy, then I grinned mischeviously, "Oh Axel you don't to be so anxious." I swear to god he was blushing, "Oh my god no you dick! For the fucking introduction!" Apparently the dancers were almost done and I was going up next. I took my black band t-shirt off. "Here take this." He threw a men's black tang top at me, I shrugged. _Better than white._ I put it over my head, pushing my arms through the wholes, and damn it was a tight shirt! But at least it was comfortable. Axel then spoke, "Haha! Great. From the reaction of the woman out their maybe you'll become popular around here, or maybe.. a famous stripper." He chuckled. "Oh yeah, I hope those are kick off Van shoes, and you've stripped before." I was a little nervous but I knew what to do, so I just nodded. "Okay. You will know when to come out." The music stopped and the male dancers walked through the curtain and Axel walked out with the cordless microphone. "Wooo!Yeeeeah Alright how yall feeling tonight " He ran out and with his hands in the air, and soon as he asked the audience went wild, "We have a new guy today. He's a rebel without a cause, a street thug, an delinquent and he's a famous Dance Crew Member." A few girls screamed out my name, screaming and freaking out. _Oh god, am I that easy to figure out by just mere words. "_Calm down ladies. Okay everybody meet VANITY!"

He walked out from the curtains and the music played. He looked at the crowd, they were all screaming. He slowly walked into the middle of the stage. He kicked off his shoes, and took off his shirt. The woman were still screaming, a small smile appeared on his face. Axel smirked seeing this. _After he strips I'll change the music and he will have to dance his true style, or else look like a fool with his pants on the ground! HA!_

He walked down the small steps of the stage where it became more flat and close to the crowd and began unbuckling his belt, and took off his pants. The girls were screaming like fangirls, shouting everywhere, clapping and giggling. He was wearing his boxers that had an arrow that pointed to his dick then it said, "Legend." They went down right below his ankles._ I must look like a tease. So.. apparently underneath these clothes I'm a regular male stripper. _He suddenly got more confidence, turned around, and halfway moved his boxers down. _Crowd got louder._ He pulled them back up and turned back around. He was about to go back through the curtains until the music changed, playing _**Chris Brown – Till I Die. **__FUCK! This is the song of the youtube dance video that got me famous, now they will recognize me. _Between the loud screams, shouts, and whistling their was slight whisper. _Already._ He had no choice, he wasn't going to make himself look like an idiot and danced.

**TIME SKIP.**

**(****After Dance: if you wanna see the dance Vanitas did go here**

**link: **** watch?v=bJPhBE16iFQ**

He was finished, after he danced to the first song he got the vibe he had to get off stage and lap dance. They all definitely knew, soon as they realized it was true, that I did sound familiar, and I was that.. I don't know dance star kid from youtube, they all wanted a lap dance. I probably had up to three-hundred dollars in my boxers, the woman stuffed the money within the tight top part of my boxers so It wouldn't fall out. I even gave a few guys a lap dance, they were happy and told me they were glad that their were now two male strippers that aren't straight and will give men lap-dances, I asked who and they told me it was Axel. Fuck no! I don't like him! I hardly even know him yet, either way I'd be on TOP! Im always on top! I've fucked a lot in my past, even men and dude I was dominant! No way am I letting that fucker screw my ass... If it happened.

Axel came through the back door of the backstage room, "They fucking love you man!" Vanitas glared, "You did that on purpose." Axel frowned and sat next to him, he was leaning against the wall counting his cash, "Charlie the boss said you can keep all the money you got tonight as a first day gift or a butter you up and work here for a while thing... if you continue you will get half the money you get each night. Oh and he wants you to work nights on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday, and Sunday. Which means you have the same schedule as me! Come on dude, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you out. I saw you walk out of your dance studio on my way to work, I heard the argument and stuff. So I kinda felt sorry so when I saw you come in...I-" I sighed, "I forgive you, jackass." He gave me a cheeky grin and I gave him a small smirk. "Dude our shift is over, want to hang out at my place." I shrugged, "Sure, not like I have anything else to fucking do."

READ AND REVIEW PLZ! HOPE YA LIKE IT SO FAR! NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN VANIXAXEL FIRST HAPPENS AND ALL THE RATED M STUFF :0 yeah I know this is a totally never happening pairing but I ship it SORRY you can ship vanitas and xion or vanitas and zexion BUT WHEN THIS HAPPENS OHHH SHIT XD oh well. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Vanitas walked into Axel's apartment, it was pretty nice, nicer then his at least. Axel was already sitting on the couch, he patted the side of the couch next to him so Vanitas sat down next to him. After a while they started drinking strawberry flavored vodka and eating chocolate and whipcream covered strawberries while watching tv.

Axel watched as Vanitas slowly twirled his tongue over the strawberry removing each spot of the whipcream like an expert. Axel didn't stop staring at him- that seductive way he just used to eat that stupid strawberry...and Axel could feel that something downside was starting to awaken. Vanitas licked the spot of whipcream on the side of his mouth as he noticed Axel was watching. _Somebody's thinking dirty, maybe I should play with his mind a little _Vanitas thought to himself.

_"Mh...is something bothering you?"_The raven asked looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"Nothing." He looked back to the tv and Vanitas continued eating the strawberries.

Vanitas once again lifted another of the sweet chocolate covered fruits to his mouth, purposely slowly as he felt the crimson haired mans gaze on him once again.

Axel groaned frustratedly to himself, that view was just so fucking hot, too much temptation! His hands were resting on his lap only to start gripping his clothes with his fists.

Vanitas pretended not to notice his reactions. He slowly began to lick the whipcream off his fingers. Axel could feel his dark skinny jeans start to feel tighter.

Vanitas' golden orbs were observing the crimson haired mans reactions very closely; a smirk appeared on Vanitas' lip as he kept licking and sucking his own large fingers. Then he huskily and in an almost seductive tone said, "_So good." _He ate and swallowed it in a slow pace to build more temptation and desire on Axel until he reached his limit with his patience.

Then in 10 seconds, Axel managed to pin Vanitas down to the couch kissing him roughly, biting his bottom lip begging for entrance. Vanitas growled into the kiss, he didn't like the position, he wanted dominance. Axel realized this and smirked, "I don't think so Vani~" He swiftly raised Vanitas' hands over his head and his smirked turned into one of more sadism. "Im what you call... an born _seme, _Got it memorized?" He said in a cocky tone.

Vanitas knew exactly what he was talking about but he was not an uke. Vanitas growled under his breath and his golden orbs glared into Axels. "Ooh~ mad are we? I can change that..." Axel had got a hint, Vanitas was playing with him, testing him while eating those fruits. Which meant he was most likely a sadist, which also meant their was a large chance... he was an _masochist. _

Axel leaned down towards Vanitas' neck and bit him hard enough to draw blood, only to hear a deep-rough many moan come from the mouth of the raven before him.

Vanitas thought to himself, _Was that me?!_

His face turned into a deep shade of red. Axel smirked against the raven's skin as he licked the now red spot upon. "Didn't know you liked it rough, Vanitas." He chuckled.

Vanitas didn't either, he had never been bit on the neck. Sure he had bit everyone elses neck, but that mixed feeling of pain and pleasure was entirely new to him. _He loved it._

Axel then leaned towards Vanitas' face, slowly leaning closer while staring into his golden eyes and once again began kissing him roughly only to be met by the same force and passion from the ravenette.

Vanitas felt Axel bite his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gave. Only to desperately try to gain dominance of the kiss. The crimsonette moved his own tongue against the others, pressing his soft wet tongue strongly towards that warm skin while he was trying to enter on his boyfriend's mouth completely. Vanitas' failed to gain dominance and let him devour his cavern while some of his own moans left his mouth. _Why is my body reacting this way?_ His body had completely betrayed him, both of the mens eyes were dilated with pure lust. Axel stopped the kiss and smirked to see Vanitas' breathing heavily, he removed his grasp on Vanitas' arms. Vanitas' was struggling to gain his track of thought, all his body told him was to give in to the pleasure, and stop being a stubborn. During his struggle, Axel once again nibbled on his neck, first biting lightly then extremely hard, earning a growl then a husky moan. He continued that order, only to be given the same reaction. He removed Vanitas' shirt, quickly pushing it over his head while Vanitas sat up and took Axel's off, and both throwing it without care or worry of where it went. In a matter of a minute they were both naked. Axel pushed him back down against the couch. Vanitas' then felt cold hands stroke his chest, paying close attention to his muscles. The touch was gentle and slow, the cold skin of the hands caused shivers to go down his back, Vanitas' couldn't but moan softly.

Axel's cold hand soon found his nipples, causing the raven to groan. His fingertips teased one of Vanitas' sensitive spots as he rolled the pink nub between his thumb and index finger.

Vanitas' eyes her half closed. _It felt so good. _

Axel's arousal had become unconquerable and he had to have him now.

He flipped the raven over roughly and quickly, receiving a surprised grunt, and harshly bit his neck causing another husky moan.

"Mnnh!" Vanitas groaned as felt the crimsonettes cold fingers start prawning at his entrance, slowly stretching it open. He was going to lose it.

"Aahhnnnn!" Vanitas had moaned like a rabbit in the heat at the feeling of having his prostate struck by the long fingers. Axel shocked by the sexy new noise coming from his new lover he smirked wider, "You like that _kitty_?~" Vanitas' growled under his breath, between heavy breathing, "Don't call me thaaaaat~" He was interrupted in his anger to Axel once again hitting his prostate with his fingers. Axel grinned and began to teasingly poke the sweet spot harder by adding his third finger inside Vanitas'.

The ravenette moaned even louder and the pain was slowly dissipating as Axel quickly thrusted his fingers inside of Vanitas. Axel knew he was going to get quite a few complaints from other people in his apartment building but this was so fucking worth it.

Vanitas' then groaned and whimpered, "Axel... please,"

"Please what~" Axel asked teasingly.

Vanitas' growled impatiently.

"Ask me the right way, or you wont get anything." He was so getting revenge, he wanted Vanitas' to think twice before seducing him again.

Vanitas sighed in defeat, "What do I have to say?"

Axel looked into his eyes, "Admit your a cat, hm... and beg for what you want. But I warn you I don't give in easily."

Vanitas' smirked to himself. _Oh, trying to get revenge now are we? I'm not a fan of losing._

Vanitas' let out a long husky lustful moan that sounded slightly like that of a cat, "Ahhhnnn, Axel, I'm a bad kitty and Ohh.. I want you inside of me so much... Ahhh.. _master_~"

Axel was shocked at what the raven called him. _Master... _

No one had ever called him that, and he loved it. He gave him a look, testing to see where this begging would go.

"Come on Axellll please fuck me... rough and hard~"

At this, Axel gave in and placed the tip of his hard aching cock at the ravenettes' entrance, and plunged inside of him.

Axel groaned at his tightness, obviously knowing he had never been a bottom.

Vanitas' moans kept repeating, and becoming louder. He was screaming in pleasure and had let out all the shame and embarrassment, it was completely gone.

Axel went faster by each thrust and pounded the ravens' ass roughly.

Vanitas' loved it, he liked it rough, he loved the pain and the exceeding pleasure.

Axel was sweating from how hot the feeling of Vanitas's entrance was around his hard cock. He was thrusting even harder into the raven and was groaning from how tight Vanitas was getting around him. He wrapped his hands around the teen's hard erection and started to stroke as he thrust in to him. Vanitas' hands then reached out clutching the fabric of the couch as he was fucked like an animal.

"Ahhhnnn...Axel.. please harder!" Vanitas screamed.

Axel ground thrusting as fast as he could, finding his lovers prostate and pounding it to receive the glorious moans from the raven. Vanitas' was continously moaning, groaning, and drewling from the intense pleasure. His vision was becoming white and so was Axel's.

Axel was starting to reach his limit, he took a few quick thrusts while biting Vanitas' neck, drawing blood and came deep inside him.

Vanitas' screamed, arching his back as he reached an orgasm at the same time as Axel.

They put their boxers back on tiredly.

"Vanitas' can you walk?" Axel said with amusement in his voice.

"Ofcourse I can!" He watched as Vanitas' attempted to walked and fell hard on the floor.

Axel couldn't but laugh hysterically. Vanitas groaned, "Fuuuuck, my ass!"

Axel laughed harder at that, and soon he finally calmed down. He carried Vanitas' bridal style to his bed. Vanitas' peeked at his bedroom, the walls were black and so was the ceiling, the carpet was a blood colored red. The bed comforter matched the carpet. He had a black colored coffee stand next to his bed with an few empty beers, an astray and a lighter. His dresser that had a wide mirror matched the coffee stand, his clothes were in the dressers and on the dresser sat his Axe deodorant/spray, hairgel, and brushes. He had a little bit of recent clothing out on the floor but it wasn't that bad. Axel carefully layed him on the bed and they fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
